Forgotten Mist
by ededdneddyluva
Summary: Marchylyn was just a normal 16 year old girl looking for friendship- and maybe more, after moving to the Cul de Sac. But she holds a dark secret that only fellow outcasts like the Eds could ever understand. Warning: slash, violence, sex, possibly triggering themes, see my profile for full explanation and have fun!
1. The Beginning on the End

AN: Please read my description for all disclaimers. This story is a bit old and was my first try at writing, I have some learning disorders so please give it a chance before ditching it after the first chapter. Please see my description regarding mary sues, content and why I wrote this story before reviewing it, if you can. I hope it grows on you!

EENE not copyright me, I wish. :'(

* * *

My name is Marchylyn Avril McFleurida and I'm only just 16 years old. Just today I moved to the Cul de sac because my stupid parents made me…. we lost all of our money over a failed divorce and other financial problems. So now we're living in this place from that show we all know and love so much, Ed Edd n' Eddy.

"Hey double D look at that new kid," Eddy shouted, he was one of the kids that lived there. When he pointed to me I blushed and giggled.

"Dang, she's really pretty" said Double D. Suddenly, he walked towards me!

"Hi," I giggled, blushing, twirling my long blonde hair with my slender, pale fingers. "Who are you?"

He was actually pretty hott for a cartoon character, he was thin and muscular with a black hat, and long black hair. He looked like he was around 17 years old.

"I'm Edd" he said, flexing a little. "But you can call me Double D."

"Double D?" I giggled. "That's a GIRLS name!"

"I know, right?" Eddy screamed, putting his arms around his friend. "The name is eddy" Eddy was pretty good looking too, for a guy like him. He wasn't short aymore, but he still had only like three hairs.

"Hi Eddy," I said. "So anyway, I'm like... bored,"

"I know right?" Eddy screamed again.

"God Eddy can't you ever talk at room tempeture!" Double D cried.

"I think you mean an indoor voice," I corrected him.

Edd looked shocked. "N… no one has ever been smarter than me before!" he said. "I can't believe it!"

"Wow, good looking AND smart," Eddy screamed.

"What the hell, are you FLIRTING with me?!" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "God what a jerk! I'm going home. Hmph"

"Way to ruin it," Edd sighed as I walked back to my new house.

"Hey at least she didn't correct me ok!" Eddy screamed. "Now let's go scam our troubles away!"

"Ok," Edd sighed and they walked away.

I sighed as I went inside and sat down at the couch in our living room. Suddenly I heard the sound of breaking glass, so I went to go see what it was.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Meet the Family from HELL

AN: Thank you for making it this far.. it means so much to me that anyone is reading a story this personally close to my heart. I just want to warn that there is scenes of domestic abuse in this part, so don't say I didn't warn you. :( Yes, I did mean part elf. There WILL be supernatural themes throughout, so stay tuned!

Dad had thrown one of the china plates he inherited from his Japanese grandfather (I am part asain, by the way, but only part. My dad is half Japanese, half elf and my mom is half French, a quarter irish and a quarter native american) at my mom. The broken pieces cut at her skin and she was bleeding all over. I screamed.

"You are stupid, woman!" my dad screamed, beating her and kicking her over and over and over.

I started crying. "Not again dad!" I said. "I can't take it! Don't you even care about me?" I started sobbing uncontrollably, then I ran out of the house because it was too much to handle.

I ran out of the house and went back to the cul de sac, shaking.

"Hey it's that girl again!" DOuble D said hopefully.

"Hey bitch wanna get scamme- I mean uh do you want to find out your hat size?" Eddy screamed.

"Don't call me bitch!" I sobbed. "I am so sick of men being anti-women! It's hardly enough with my dad!"

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Edd asked kindly.

"Oh snap I've said too much!" I gasped, delicately covering my lips, parted with surprise, with two manicured fingers.

"Whatever just gimme some moolah," Eddy shouted angrily.

"You're so insensitive!" I started crying. Then I got angry. "Take this!" I screamed, then I kicked Eddy just like my fathr kicked my mother.

"Oh my god!" Edd cried.

"Oh no… no… no!" I said, shocked, backing away from what was left of Eddy. "I didn't… I-I… I didn't mean to do this!"

Eddy tried to get up but he was weak from blood loss. Eventually he got up and ran away into his house.

"Eddy!" I called after him. "Oh no, Double D, what do I do?"

Edd looked at me with fright. "You hurt my best friend!" Edd wept. "Don't hurt me too!" then he ran back to his house, too.

I collapsed onto the middle of the cul de sac and shook all over.

"Why does everything I love leave me?" I cried.


	3. Poor Eddy

AN: not much to say this chapter. :S Thanks and review!

I ran to Eddy's house and found him collapsed on his couch. His parents weren't home!

"Omg Eddy I am soooo sorry," I said, tears pouring out of my amber-colored eyes. "It's just… sometimes this feeling of anger takes over me, and I get supernatural powers, like super strength, that overtake me so I can't control anything, and then I go out of control and hurt the ones I love! I don't know why this happens, but it's always been like this since I was in kindergarten and sometimes, my eyes turn a crimson red because of the rage! It's a curse, Eddy I am cursed!"

"Apology…" he said weakly after violently coughing up more blood. "not accepted"

"GOD, what else do you want me to say?" I asked angrily, then I ran out of the room and slammed the door.

It seemed like everyone was against me, and I can't stand living like this! My life is like a movie- this story should be made into a movie! ((guys who make ed edd n eddy are you reading this? hinthint))

Feeling more depressed and hopeless than ever, I ran into Double D's house, but I didn't find him! I looked around and there were sticky notes everywhere!

I followed a trail of sticky notes to his room, and I hear this weird sound coming from inside. Then I opened it.


	4. An Edd by any Other Name

AN: ok, this is where it starts to get steamy. / Sorry I get nervous when i write steamy stuff and my quality might dip. I get too embarrassed to re-red it. :(

"Oh my God, EW!" I screamed. I caught Eddjerking off!

He blushed and screamed. "Close the door you, fool!"

I closed it behind me as Double D zipped up his pants and everything.

"Is eddy ok?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah he's fine," I said.

He looked at me with intensely sparkling violet eyes. "Are YOU ok?" he asked me.

"No!" and I started crying. "I can't take it anymore, Double D!"

His eyes were like 2 almonds, with 4 pink flower pedals (2 for each eye/almond) and whenever he closed his eyes, it looked like the flower pedals were on top of the almonds. It was so beautiful...

"Call me Eddie," he said seductively.

"Ok" I said, sobbing. "Anyway, MY LIFE IS SO FUCKING BAD! My parents are on bad temrs and I keep losing control of my body, no one can even begin to understand me! I hate everything!"

Eddie looked hurt. "Even ME?"

"No way" I said, leaning towards him. Suddenly, he kissed my cherry red lips and our tounges danced and tangled together into each other's. I flew my tounge about wildly inside his mouth, all over, like a washing mashine and/or dishwasher on rinse cycle. He put his hands on my hips and slowly up my waist, then stroked my long, flowing river of blonde hair as I stroked his long…


	5. Dad's Anger

Before I knew it, I woke up beside him in his bedroom. Everythign in it was labled, and then I saw that I had been labled too! He labled all of my body parts (even the naughty ones!) while I was sleeping.

"Now you'll never get them mixed up," he said with a wink and a smile.

"That's totally sweet," I said. "I'll never take them off or shower" (I didn't really mean that I think, that would be kind of gross!)

I kissed him one last time, then went back to my own house.

When I opened the door, I haeard the familiar sound of my dad breaking more Chinese plates. He was still beating my mom, even at this hour!

"Stop it dad!" I screamed, picking up the pieces of plates.

"Theres no reasoning with him!" my mom shrugged.

"Dad, you're ruining my life!" I screamed, tears glistening down my pale cheeks. "You're only daughter! We just moved, so why don't we all just start over ok!"

My dad looked at me and stroked his long beard. He held back tears. "I love both of you" he said.

"No you don't!" I screamed. "It's because of you that I beat up Eddy!"

"Who the hell is Eddy?" My dad asked questioningly. Then he saw the labels on me. "Did you get romantic with him!? Because if you did, I'll-"

"Nooo that was Eddie" I said.

"Yeah, and who the hell is Eddy?" He asked angrily.

"She said Eddie," my mom corrected him.

"Yeah," I said. "Eddy is the one I beat up and Eddie is the one I slept with,"

"You SLEPT with Eddy?!" my dad gasped. "You lost your virginity?!" he started to go red with anger.

"NOOOO, I slept with EDDIE, not EDDY, GOD!" I screamed. "I only BEAT UP eddy!"

"You SLEPT with someone?" my dad gasped. "Oh, he is going to be in a WORLD of hurt when I get my hands on him…"

"Look Dad, Eddy is the one I beat up. EDDIE is what Double D wanted me to call him, but it's getting really weird and confusing just now because of that!" I cried.

"That is IT," my dad yelled, the veins of his neck bulging with anger. "I'm going to find this kid and beat him the hell up! How dare he do this to my daughter?!"

"No Dad, please!" I begged, but I knew I could not reason with him. I ran out of the house and back to Double D's house as quickly as I could.


	6. the Sound of Screams

AN: Thanks again for reading it so far! :)

"Double D, I mean uh Eddie!" I cried, running into his room. This time he was not masturbating.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"My dad found out we had sex!" I said, shaking.

"Shh, shh, calm down, sit down" he said, patting me on the back.

"Sorry," I said, regaining my composure. "It's just my dad found out I lost my virginity to you!"

"Already?" Edd gasped. "And wait… you were a virgin?"

"SHut up!" I said, blushing.

"No it's not that it's just… you were so damn good in bed," he said.

"It doesn't matter if my dad KILLS you over it Double D!" I sobbed.

"Woah woah woah" said Double D. "Look, just call me Eddie,"

"No, because when I did my dad got really freaking confused because Eddy and Eddie sound the same!" I yelled at him. "SO stop being an idiot!"

Eddie gasped. "I am NOT a idiot" he said smartly. "I'm the smartest character on the show!" he started tearing up. "Just for that, I hope you psychotic dad finds me! If the love of my life doesn't think I'm smart, then I might as well get murdered by her dad!"

"No Eddie don't say that!" I sobbed, getting up to hug him. "I love you," I whispered sweetly into his ear. He kissed me passionitely.

Suddenly Eddie pulled his face away. "What's that sound?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, then suddenly I Heard it! It was Eddy screaming!

"Oh my god, what's happening?!" Edd screamed.

"Stay here where it's safe," I told him. "I'll go get the scoop on this!"

Edd nodded, then I ran out of his room, and his house, as fast as I could.


	7. Dead means Dead

AN: TW for gore and other things... don;t worry, the plot will thicken.

I ran into Eddy's house to figure out what all the commotion was about. I gasped in horror. My dad was beating up the wrong guy!

Dad was kicking Eddy mercilessly, then he went into Eddy's kitchen, went through the cabinets until he found some china plates, and THREW them at Eddy! they shattered right on him and left puddles and fountains of blood and guts in their wake. Eddy was barely breathing by the time I came.

"No Dad, NOOOOO!" I screamed, protecting Eddy. "THIS IS SO FUCKING WRONG! I TOLD you I never slept with Eddy! Just EDDIE!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" My dad shouted, grabbing another plate to throw at Eddy. "Get out of here! I'm not done with this scoundrel yet!"

I knew that there was no reasoning with my father, so I decided to lie to him instead. I know that lieing is bad, but since my whole life is a lie it doesn't really matter, not like anything matters… my life is just so fucked up right now, you know?…

Anyway, I decided to lie to my own dad. "Dad, you ARE done with this scoundrel," I said bravely, protecting eddy. "Eddy is dead!" I sobbed. "You can even see his brains poking out of his skull!" ok that part was actually true. "Dead means DEAD, DAD! Dead means DEAD!"

My dad stoped for a moment and stared at us longly. There was a dramatic silence as I felt my fragile heart racing. Don't breath Eddy, if he sees you breath then he'll know I'm lying!

"I guess he really is dead," he sighed. "I hope you learned your lesson, daughter,"

"I sure as hell did," I sobbed, starting to shake again. I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers.

"I'm going home" my dad said, heading for the door. "Back to the usual with your mother." he looked at the disemboweled eddy on the floor and shook his head. "We'll leave someone else to clean up this mess."

"You're a fucking monster dad!" I screamed. "This wasn't even the right Eddy! I hate you dad, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"

"Whatever bitch!" My dad shouted, slamming the door.


	8. Eddie vs Eddy

AN: Do I have to write an authors note for every chapter? I'm brand new to this... O_o

"Thank god he's gone," I said, collapsing on the floor myself in a fetal position. How much scarring can one child take? I started crying uncontrollably. I felt like I was going to die of grief. It wasn't even Eddy's fault!

"Eddy, are you still alive?" I asked, but he didn't answer. "Oh snap. EDDY!?" I ran over to him and stroked the remains of his head. "Oh god, oh no, how could this be happening!"

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask. It was Edd!

"Oh my god, Edd!" I sobbed. "He's dead, he's really truly dead!"

Edd burst into tears, he collapsed as though every bone in his body had been broken under the weight of his tremendous grief and sorrow for his close, close friend. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he sobbed. 'WHYYYYY!"

"This wouldn't have fucking happened if you hadn't asked me to call you eddie instead of Edd or Double D, you know!" I shouted at him.

He was silent, and didn'tt even look at me.

"Oh no," I chocked. "I've said too much! I'm so sorry for your loss, Eddie,"

Edd didn't say anything still. Then he looked up at me, and he was smiling?! What?

"Just as I planned," he said.

"What are you saying!" I shouted.

"Duh, isn't it obvious you little skank!?" he said. "It was all like I planned! I mad eyou call me Eddie so that your dad would get our names mixed up and then the REAL Eddy would die!"

I looked at him with an expression of total shock. "What are you saying?!" I cried. "Why would you do that!"

"So that I could REPLACE HIM!" Edd sobbed. "It wax the perfect plan! Eddy has always been loved by everyne and is popular, why couldn't IIII have that? But now I can be the real Eddy! Not Eddie, just EDDY!"

"We can't always have what we want!" I said, at a loss for words. "I never have what I want! My life is nothing but misery and Dissapointment! but I don't go around changing my name so my lover's dad will kill someone, or anything at all like that! That's horrible, oh my god Double D, I will never look at you the same way!"

"Don't call me Double D!" he screamed. "I'm Eddy now! EDDY!"

"You'll never be Eddy!" I sobbed. "Only Eddy could be Eddy, and now he's DEAD AND SMUSHED INTO A PULP ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" I was getting angry. I knew he wouldn't like it when I was angry, but I couldn't hold it back any longer. The curse was taking over evey inch of my body again, and it caused all the labels Edd had put on me to slip off.


	9. The Stillness Before the Storm

AN: Keep in mind that I have the entire story already written and should have the rets of it posted by tonight! LMK what you think so far, but be nice...

"I HATE YOU DOUBLE D! YOU ARE WORST THAN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING FATHER!" I screamed, then grabbed Eddy's remains and covered them in a thick, white colored energy. Slowly all the bits and pieces of eddy came back together like we were watching him get beaten up in reverse. Soon, he was all better!

"I'm alive!" Eddy screamed.

"God damn it," Edd said. "what happened?"

"My curse gives me powers!" I said. "This time it was healing power, so I used it to save Eddy!"

"So your curse can't always do evil!" Eddy shouted excitedly.

I shook my head. "Double D must have used up all the evilness, so I was left with nothing but good energy,"

Eddy laughed. "Double D, evil? Wtf, he's like the sweetest guy I know,"

"Stop sounding so gay, Eddy," Double D blushed.

"You mean, you didn't know about-" but Edd quickly covered my mouth.

"I still like Eddy as a friend," Edd whispered in my ear. "Please don't tell him what I said when he was dead. It would kill him!"

"Fine," I said angrily. "But we're having a girl talk later, mister!"

'WHAT ARE YOU GYS WHISPERING ABOUT!" Eddy screamed. We both laughed.

"Look, It's getting late, can we just go home, " I yawned. Edd nodded.

"Okey DOkey," Eddy shrugged. "See you guys tomorrow, and hey- keep scammin'!"

"Bye!" I said cheerfully, then walked with Edd back home.


	10. Enter Kevin

AN: 53 views already? I almost feel famous. XD Don't be shy about reviewing, please! And reccomend fics to me, I'm still a newbie to all this.

"Edd, are you sure you're taking back everything you said?" I asked him. "About wanting to replace Eddy!?"  
Edd nodded. "Yup, because I realized that it really hurt you, and I don't want to see you hurt. Plus you had some really strong words to say about what I said, and they really changed me, cause I realized I can never be like Eddy," "Ok good," I said. "I guess I can still like you, then,"  
Then we started kissing under the moonlight. When suddenly, someone slapped my butt! "Eww Edd, you know what I said about anti-women men!" I growled at him.

"Umm that wasn't me," he said.

I turned around and saw who it really was. It was-

"Kevin!" Edd said through clenched teeth.

Kevin was about 71 now, he was very muscular like a jock but he grew his hair out long, and he was in highschool like the others. He got rid of his hat and wore very loose, hippyish clothes and sunglasses.

"Hey Double D, who's this fine lady?" He asked, winking.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "what a dork, you aren't even good enough for me,"  
"I remember when I used to call everyone a dork," Kevin said. "But I've changed. I'm a pacifist now, baby" "If your such a nice guy then why are you trying to take my girl!?" Double D growled, clutching me protectively. I blushed.

"No need to get like that, Edd," I said. "Kevin is no threat to us, even if he is kind of cute," "WHAT!" they both shouted at me, shocked.

I gasped and covered my mouth and blushed. "Whoops, I didn't just say that!"

Kevin blushed and got closer to me. "Hey I'm having a party tomorrow, you're invited. I'll introduce you to all the cool people," "Ooh ok!" I said excitedly, but Edd groaned and nudged me. "Ok geez Edd! Fine, I won't go!"

I was getting really angry so I took a deep breath and stormed off, back to my house, my eyes tearing up.

"That girl is really something," Kevin said.

"I know," Double D said angrily. "And you can't fucking have her," "Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because we've been through so much together! I've slept with her and labled her and everything! She even resurrected my friend! So back the fuck off," Edd said angrily, growling.

"We'll see who the best man is," Kevin said grinning. "I'll see you at the party!" "Ok fine I'll go, you prick," Edd said, storming off to his house. "Tomorrow at 6?"

"Eastern standard time!" Kevin shouted at him.


	11. Mother knows Best

I went back to my house and my dad was right there, beating my mom again.

"Dad please, not tonight!" I shouted, pushing him. "Not ever! Just stop it! I just got back from a whole lot of drama and I don't need this right now!" "That's the spirit, honey," My mom said weakly.

"Shut up," my dad said angrily. "Fine. I was finishing up anyway," then he stormed off to his room, in the basement. I was so fucking scared.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked her, rushing to her side

"Yeah I'm ok," she said. "Don't worry about me," "Ok," I said. "Look I just can't take all this drama!' I started crying hystericly.

"Don't worry, daughter" my mom said sadly. "Are you making new friends in the Cul De Sac?"

"Yeah, I met Edd n Eddy and they're really nice," I said sweetly. "I met Kevin too… he invited me to this party. Which reminds me, I better go ick out my outfit for the party!"  
"Oh, I remember back when I was your age," my mom said longingly.

"Yeah," I said, heading for my room.

"Oh and one more thing," my mother called after me. I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"I can tell that your in love," she said smiling. "It's written all over your face," I blushed all over. "Really?" I asked.

My mom nodded. Then I went into my room and closed the door. Oh my god, she could really tell? Was it really that obvious? I fell on my fluffy pink bed and sighed happily. "I'm in love!" I sighed.

Then I opened my wardrobe and went through all the clothes.


	12. My cute New look

AN: At the time I wrote this, I was an aspiring fashion maker... xD... I gave up on that but if anyone wants to try drawing any of the clothes mentioned I would be so happy...

"Hmmmm, what to pick for the party" I thought to myself, holding a pink halter top with ruffles and a cute bow in one hand and a long sleeved hoodie which was black with a sparkly skull on the front and black and white striped sleeves and it was low cut so you could see my cleavage but there was mesh over it so it didn't look to revealing, it was just sort of meant as a tease, you know. Then I pulled out another shirt that was pale green and had different layers of fabric and cute spagetti straps. I also went through my lower half clothes and found five different things that I really liked. The first one was a pair of dark distressed skinny jeans with a cute black studded belt. The next one was a magenta miniskirt with a ruffled pleated bottom and a cursive 'juicy' bedazzled on the butt. The third one was a jeanskirt with a frayed bottom and a butterfly patch sewed on the right thigh, and parts of it had bleach stains but I think they were intentional. It was very tight but not too tight and there was a patch on the butt made out of a pale green silky material with kittens sewed faintly on to it. The next one was a pair of black capris, just plain but very tight and they were more like stockings than capris, they were size 2 and had bows all up the sides in a pastel rainbow of colors and there were intentional holes all up the legs so that you could see my skin but they stopped just below the crotch so that it wasn't innaproproate and they were see through on the bottom, also they had a purse attached to them. it was fake leather with hello kitty on the front but it was detachable (with Velcro) they also had a pastel white lace belt that was made out of pure Chinese silk my great grandfather gave me. The last one was a pair of short shorts, half pink and half purple but there was a patch with the ed edd n' eddy logo on the crotch so it didn't look Barbie-ish, also it had a bow you could tie and untie in the front instead of a zipper, but there was a zipper on the side which wasn't really used for anything, it's just looked cool. There was also a neon yellow zipper on the back right where my butt crack would be and it went all the way down my butt. Finally, I looked through my bras, it was a decision between a plain black bra with a heart shaped diamond charm in between the cups, and a rainbow colored bra with purple lined inside the cups and fluffy lace straps with invader zim themed 24 carrot gold charms on them.

Eventually I chose the black emo-ish top with the skull, the pink and purple short shorts with the zipper on the butt, but I wore the black capris under them to create a layering effect (also so that people wouldn't see anything bad if they pulled down the zipper!). Then I chose the rainbow colored bra. I also chose to wear a baseball cap, just like kevin's back when he wore one, except for it was black and had a sparkly purple trim. Then I picked some high heeled sandals and a navy blue pashmina afghan to complete the look.

I sighed and inspected my new outfit in the mirror. I went to my large vanity on the side of my room and looked in the mirror as I brushed and styled my long, flaxen blonde hair, straighting it with an iron. Then I dyed pink streaks on either side. To complete the look, I grabbed some cute Japanese-inspired barrettes and put them all through my hair. I gasped- I actually looked really pretty! I put on some blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascare and lip gloss to complete the look.

I spun around in front of the mirror and giggled. "I'm finally ready!" I ran out of the house as fast as I could, ready to impress everyone at the party. I was so excited!


	13. Life of the Party

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, througth the cul de sac and to Kevin's house. I could hear loud dance music booming from his back yard. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Kevin answered it. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a hoodie. "Wow man," he said, looking at my outfit. "You look… beautiful,"

He noticed? I blushed. "Just let me in," I said embarrassedly.

When he let me inside I got to see his house, it was filled with very expensive looking furniture. There was loud dance music playing on the high-quality sound system in his living room, a flat screen tv where several hot guys were watching football, and a large buffet table.

"Let me be your guy-I mean uhh… guide tonight," Kevin said, taking me by the hand and leading me to the refreshment table.

"See that kid over there?" Kevin said, pointing to a fat kid filling himself up on potato chips at the end of the table. "That's Ed. He used to be ok, but then he got fat so nobody really hangs out with him anymore. I'd introduce you but you'r too good for him, so there isn't any point really"

"Yeah, your right," I said, looking sympatheticly at Ed. I could be so caring sometimes. I knew I should talk to him later, so I kept it in the back of my mind.

Kevin then showed me a group of people all talking together.

"Hey everyone, this is my new hot friend. Avril, this is Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Jhonny," "Cute shorts!" Sarah said. She was about 17 now, and had beautiful long red hair.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "By the way everyone, my name is Marchylyn Avril. You can all call me Avril, though," "What a fabulous name!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly. He was 16 now, and had cute emo-ish hair but it was still platinum blonde.

"Hey!" Jhonny growled at him. Jhonny was older now too, and his head was shaved. Rumors say that he "murdered" plank by burning him and eating the ashes, and was then commited to an insane asylum, but because of lack of funds the asylum shut down and he found his way back to the Cul De Sac, but his family no longer lives there and no one knows where Jhonny sleeps at night. "Stop being such a queer Jhonny," he sneered.

Jhonny's strong words stung at my heart, and I felt hot rage boiling inside me until a lump began to rise in my throat. "HEY!" I snapped. "I know what it's like to be discriminated against!" Tears started welling up in my amber-colored eyes. "It hurts, damn it! It hurts! How would you like it if I called you something like that? Now take it back! There's nothing wrong with thinking my name is fabulous! It's called freedom of speech!"

Jhonny looked down with embarrassment. "Sorry, you are right," he said quietly.

"That was really nice of you, Avril!" Nazz piped up. She was still very beautiful, and grew her blonde hair out long. She had recently come out as a lesbian, so all the guys that liked her gave up on her, though.

"Gosh, it was nothing," I said, blushing. "I just get like that sometimes,"

"You're my hero!" Jimmy cheered. "Come on, let's get a round of drinks to celebrate the new girl!"

Everyone cheered, but I felt my cheeks going red. I had never been this loved before! Could it be that maybe not everyone is like my father?


	14. Kevins Bedroom 3

"It seems like they really like you," Kevin said, wrapping his arms abound my waist. "You're the life of the party,"

"Oh Kevin..." I said, placing my hands on his. Then it hit me, like a racehorse. Edd. I gasped and pulled my hands away, ashamed.

"Oh Kevin!" I said, my eyes wet with tears.

"What's wrong, Avril?" Sarah noticed I was crying.

"Nothing!" I shouted. "It's nothing, ok!"  
"Shh, come on," said Kevin soothingly. "Lets go back to my room and we can talk about it,"

I nodded, sniffing.

We walked through his kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom. There were very valuable looking paintings all over the hallway, paintings of his grandfather and stuff. When he opened the door to his room, I saw it.

It was the perfect room. All the walls were made of glass, and were fish tanks. The giant fishtanks were filled with exotic saltwater fish, which were geneticly engineered to glow in the dark in a rainbow of colors. The floor was gold plated and each tile had a border made out of pure diamonds. His bed was a driftwood four post bed with a massive gold silk canopy that draped all over it, like a royal tent. The only wall that wasn't a fish tank was nothing but a giant flatscreen HDTV, which could be pushed back to reveal an equally large hot tub jacuzzi. He also had a refridgerator under his bed.

"Oh my God!" I said, in awe of the room. "Kevin… it's beautiful!"

"I know," he said. "Everything was imported from France, where all the fancy stuff comes from. We paid double for everything, just because we could,"

I sighed.. "But Kevin, this is… this is so frivolous!"

"I know right?" Kevin practicly shouted, falling onto his fancy bed.

I stood up and towered over him as he laid in bed, my fists and teeth clenched. "Kevin… my family is poor! How insensitive could you be!" I said, chocking back a sob.

"Aww babe," Kevin said, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bed. "Come on, just take in the scenery,"

"It IS beautiful," I admitted, wiping my tears away. Kevin kissed me gently on the forehead, and I blushed.

"I love you," he said, hugging me. I kissed him on the lips.

We kissed deeply and passionly for a while. Eventually Kevin took off his clothes, one thing led to another and theeeen…


	15. Is this the E(n)dd?

"Kevin I'm having my first orgasm!" I screamed. This was the greatest night of my life- new friends, new love… finally my life was becoming good! I felt pearls of sweat all over my body, but not too much because that would be gross. Kevin held me in his arms as we laid naked together in his comfortable bed, with no desire to be a part of eachother. It felt as though he were the other half of myheart, which was now complete.

"Oh my god Kevin, I love you," I said breathlessly.

"Same," he said, sucking gently on my ear.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound!

My heart sank and broke into a million pieces- it was double D!

He looked at me in shock and horror, tears of heartbreak streaming down his pale, handsome face with chisled features.

"You're late," was the first thing said, by Kevin.

"I… know…" Edd choked. "I was jacking off again," he murmured.

"You'll be doing a lot more of that now that I've taken your woman!" Kevin squealed.

"Kevin stop it!" I shouted. "Double D this isn't what it looks like!"

"Isn't what it looks like?" He screamed. "You're in Kevin's bajillion dollor room that he never lets anyone see! And your naked and hugging eachother!" he started sobbing uncontrollably. "I loved you Avril, more than being smart, even more than Eddy! and you broke my fucking heart, you just ripped it out and stepped on it and smashed it like your dad smashes china plates,"

My face went pale, my heart started to race. "Don't go there!" I said furiously.

"What the fuck, what's he talking about?!" Kevin asked confused and angrily.

"That's right I said it! I watched your house the whole time Avril.. I peeped through your window and watched your dad beat your mother and I watched you pick out that outfit that's on the floor over there!" he cried.

"Shut up Edd! You're a fucking creeper!" I screamed. "Don't do this!"

"Oh, you mean THIS?!" Edd screamed, pulling out a gun.

I screamed in fear. "Edd no!"  
Kevin quickly thought of a plan. "Hey, you know that refridgerator under my bed!?" he cried, reaching under to open it. "Well- I don't keep food in it, you bastard, I keep my prized weapon collection there! It's just a ruse to confuse burgulars and such,"

But there was no time to grab a weapon- Edd had already fired the gun, and it was pointed….

…

….

At me!


	16. The Lost of Innocense

AN: Trigger Warning, I'd tell you what the warning was for but it'd kind of spoil the whole chapter, sorry... :\

"NO!" Kevin shouted, throwing himself in front of me to take the bullet.

I burst into tears. "Kevin, no, please don't die!" I sobbed. "You saved me! I love you!"  
Edd, seeing how heart broken I was because of him, pointed the gun to his own head and shot himself right in front of me. The crimson red blood splattered all over the fishtanks, and my face.

I fell into a fetal postion and curled up into a little ball. I sobbed hystericly for a half an hour. My life was falling apart!

Eventually I got myself together enough to leave the room. I stumbled blindly downstairs and ran to the buffet, stuffing my face with potato chips with Ed. I was trying to fight the tears, but they kept flowing and falling onto the chips, making them slightly saltier.

"Hello" Ed said, rasing an eyebrow at me. "You're hot,"

"Not in the mood to listen to stupid flirting," I sighed.

"Here, you look like you need this," he said, and handed me a giant bottle of alcohol.

I blushed. "DO I really look that bad?" I sobbed. Then I grabbed the bottle and drank it all before he could answer.

Suddenly I felt very tired. "Ed… what did you put in this?" I sobbed. By the way, I am very good at handling alcohol so I didn't get drunk.

"Poison," he whispered in my ear.  
"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled at him.

He didn't answer, instead he picked me up and carried me out of the house into kevin's back yard.

"What the fuck Ed, put me the fuck down you fucker!" I said, kicking and screaming as he laid me down in the bushes. Suddenly he climbed on top of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"NO!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. "someone help me! I don't want to have sex with a fat person! NOOOO!"  
Ed just laughed and pulled my pants down, and then…

"NO!" I screamed, trembling and crying as he raped me. "Stop, please! This is RAPE! THIS IS SO WRONG, ED HOW COULD YOU?" I was crying so hard that I felt as though my heart would burst. I could feel the trauma already sinking in. I couldn't believe this was happening!

Then suddenly, the curse took over me! For once I was thankful for it to come… but I was afraid that I might kill Ed!

"NO!" I screamed, and suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble uncontrollably. What was happening!  
"What the hell did you do?" Ed asked, jumping off of me and running for cover. I tried to get up but the ground was shaking so much that I could barely stand!

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard Jimmy shout from inside. Suddenly…


	17. The Worst isn't over

My eyes widened in horror and shock and amazement as Kevin's house collapsed into a million pieces, just like my heart. I watched in shock as the water from all the fish tanks flowed all over the remains of the house. It was completely unrecognizable! I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to the remains of the house.

I dug through the rubble, which was filled with dead bodies.

I started crying, shaking, I Kept digging through the rubble and seacreatures and everything, until I found Kevin.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" I sobbed. "They're dead, they're all DEAD! DEAD!"

"WHYYYYYY!" I screamed, shaking Kevin's body. My tears glistened like tiny crystals, falling onto Kevin's hansome, peaceful dead face like a gentle rain. Slowly, suddenly, his eyes opened.

"Kevin?!" I said, shocked.

"Oh hey Avril," Kevin said weakly, wincing and clutching his bullet wound. "Thank God you're alive,"

"No, thank god YOU'Re alive," I said, hugging him tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but… what the fuck!" He said.

"What?" I asked him, hugging him.

"What happened to my house?" He started crying.

"I'm so sorry," I chocked.

Suddenly, I heard a crashing sound.

The sound of a china plate breaking against the back of Kevin's head! My heart sank and I gasped as I looked and I saw him- it was my dad!

Kevin fell unconscious and fell on my lap, I blushed.

"Daughter, what is all this ruckuss!" he screamed, throwing more plates. "What did I say about going to parties?!"

"I don't know!" I cried. I needed to think fast! So I got up and ran as fast as I could before my Dad could catch me.

"Come back heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee!" he screamed, chasing after me. "NO DAD, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" I screamed, still running as fast as I could and crying.

I ran into Eddy's house and slammed the door behind me and locked it.


	18. Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows

I leant against the door, panting and sobbing.

"Oh hi Avril," said Eddy.

"Eddy!" I cried, and I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Woah, okayyyy?" said Eddy.

"Eddy, you HAVE to let me hide here!" I screamed, kneeling down and begging. I started crying harder. "My Dad is going to kill me if he finds me!"

"Aw shit girlfriend, noooo way!" Eddy said upsetly. "What if he finds you here and he kills me again?!"  
"He won't do that!" I sobbed. "I promise! Just let me hide here already!"

Eddy sighed. "Al right. We can hide in the fort I made under my bed,"

I followed him, still crying as he led me to his tacky room. We crawled under his bed, which had lots of food and magazines under it.

"This is where I go sometimes when the weather is somewhat hot," he shrugged. (He actually did that in the show!)

"It smells like pee!" I said angrily. "Oh Goddd, ew! Also, there's like tissues and stupid magazines everywhere, I mean what the hell Eddy!"

"Sorry you don't like it, GOSH," Eddy growled. "So how long is your dad going to be out there, outside, looking for you?"

"I don't know," I chocked, tears welling up in my eyes. "Eddy I'm sooo scared, what if I have to stay here forever!"

I could feel my heart sinking in my chest at the thought.

"Forget it, my parents wouldn't let us live together," Eddy said softly.

"So what? It could be a secret, or whatever… I mean how can your parents argue against true lov-"

I covered my mouth and gasped. "Oh no, I didn't mean to say tha-"

Eddy blushed. "So you mean yo-"

"Yeah but wait not rea-" I said.

"I have something to tell-" he said

"But I really-" I said

"I know but-" he said

"Really? You know I really I-" I said

"Ok yeah and-" he said.

"Oh I really just-" I said.

"And do you-" he said.

"Yes I guess well then thing is-" I said.

"That sounds reasonable but-" he said.

"Hey what time is i-" I said.

"But maybe I-" I said.

"I love yo-" he said  
"I love you too!" I screamed. "Omg Eddy I've ALWAYS been in love with you! I just never realized it until now- this kindness you've shown me, it's saving my life just now! Oh my god Eddy I love, love LOVE you!" I kissed him right on the lips.

"But… but…" Eddy said, blushing all over. "I… I… l-love someone else,"


	19. Good Bi

"WHAT" I said, shocked. "But Eddy, I… I love you!"

"I know, but I just don't think it's right for you to cheat on Double D," he said.

It hit me like the bullets that had hit Kevin and Edd, right in my heart. Edd. Dear old Edd, my first and only love. Gone. He was gone! I was too numb to feel anything now, but soon it was sinking in. Why? WHY?

"Why did you have to say that NAME!" I said, looking down.

"What did you guys break up or something?" he asked.

"No, he just shot himself," I said sadly.

Eddy laughed. "That isn't very funny," he said.

I decided that Eddy wasn't ready (that rhymed) to know yet, so I buried it deep inside and prayed that Eddy wouldn't commit suicide when he found out and everything.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "But Eddy, did you know that Edd was super jealous of you, and that he wanted to replace you?"

"Ummm... no?" Eddy said.

"Uh huh," I said, shaking. "WHen you were dead, he revealed his secret plans… he had changed his name to Eddie to confuse my father so that he'd kill you. Then he could finally take the title of 'eddy',"

"What?" Eddy said. "Since when? Ummm What the hell?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Double D was fragile, like a dove made out of tiny flower petals, and only my tender hands could hold him and soothe him without breakig him! But then… then I did anyway! Oh I wish I didn't have this effect on people! I break too many hearts, and my heart is always broken! No one can repair my heart!" I started crying like crazy.

"A bad break up, huh..." Eddy said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sort of," I sobbed, hugging Eddy. "Eddy, oh eddy, eddy… who do you love? Why isn't it me?"

"I love you too," he said, and I blushed. "But I also love… Edd."

"OMG!" I said, covering my mouth in shock. "But Eddy, he's a boy! What are you some kind of homo?"

Eddy blushed and nodded. "Bi actually," he said.


	20. Angel

"That's actually kind of hot!" I said.

"No it's really not," he said. "Jhonny always calls me a queer and once he lit my lawn on fire, as you can see it's never grown back and now kids are afraid to trick or treat at our house," he started crying. "Also, it's not even gay! Because… because Edd, he had a deep dark secret, he was…"

"What?" I said.

"A... a hermaphrodite," he said, sighed. "But I promised I wouldn't tell everyone!"

"Oh my god," I said, in shock. "I never would have guessed! That's just… that's just incredulous!"

Eddy started crying hystericly. "Don't tell anyone!" he shouted. "No one can know! If he found out I told you, he'd kill both of us!"

"Eddy, he's dead!" I shouted, shaking him.

" No he's not!" Eddy sobbed. "I wasn't invited to the party, how would I know whats happened to him?!"

"He's dead Eddy!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Stop it, I knew all along…" Eddy sobbed. "I had a dream where I met his angel, and he told me he died,"

I started shaking my beautiful amber eyes eyes wide. "His angel?! Oh Eddy!" I started to feel a sharp pain in my chest. "Why didn't he visit my dreams instead…?"

"I finally got to confess my love to him," Eddy cried. "And we… we did it for the first time! And the last time too!"

I hugged Eddy. "I wish I could have been there for you," I sobbed. "It must have been so hard,"

"Yeah it was kind of," he sighed, hugging me back. "But you know that they say- a true friend has to let go and forget about their friends once they died,"

"That's so deep," I sighed, kissing him gently. "I'm so sorry, Eddy.."

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound at the door. We both jumped fearfully.


	21. The Confession

"That's my father!" I sobbed, shaking. "Oh god Eddy oh no!"

"What are we gonna do?" he cried.

I was hugging Eddy, panicing. "Wait I have an idea!" I say.

"What is it?" he asked.

(nevermind, I'm skipping this part for now)

ONE WEEK LATER….

It was one week later, and everything was back to normal in the suburbs. My dad eventually gave up on hurting Eddy and went back to my mother… Eddy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend and everything. Kevin went to the hospital and he was fully recovered now.

"It's just a beautiful day," I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. We were going on our first date! "You know what else is beautiful?" he said.

"What?" I said, blushing. I already knew what he was going to say.

"You," he whispered seductyively. I blushed all over.

"Oh Eddy," I sighed. He kissed me all up my neck, then on my lips. He tasted like the sweetest fruit of all- the fruit of his love.

"Let's do it right here," he sighed, but suddenly I tensed up.

"Maybe later," I chocked.

"what's wrong?" Eddy said concernedly.

"It's just… it's just… oh Eddy!" I started crying. "Eddy I love you, more than the stars in the sky, but.. but… sex has never been the same for me, ever since…"

"What?" Eddy asked.

"I got raped," I said in a dramatic whisper. I started shaking and crying.

"WHAT?!" Eddy shouted in distress. He hugged me close to him, tightly. I blushed as I felt his warm breath on my long, slender neck. "Oh god Avril, why didn't you tell me sooner! I love you so damn much you know that, now tell me who that bastard is so I can kill the living shit out of him!"

"It… it was at the party," I sobbed. "Kevin's party… and… and… I got poisoned and raped, then my curse saved me, but it also destroyed Kevin's house! Oh Eddy… I'm so ashamed!"


	22. Shepherd of the Lambs

AN: I hope my new interpretation of Kev doesn't offend anyone, I am a Christian myself and wanted to put it somewhere in the story...

"No girl, no…" he said, nuzzling me kindly. "Don't be , it isn't your fault. We can get through this together. Now who the hell waaaas it?"

"It was…" I took a deep breath, because of how much trauma I had about that name. "…ed,"

"THAT FAT LOSER!" Eddy said in shock. "No wonder he raped you, there's no way some fat guy could EVER get a beautiful girl like you to sleep with him! That's it, I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

"No please!" I cried, but it was to late, Eddy stormed off to Ed's house. I couldn't watch! I ran away, crying and crying. "No one understands me!" I sobbed.

I ran to Kevin's house, crying and trembling all over. I rang the door bell. (fyi, they got the house repaired, but it cost a lot of money and now Kevin is poor again)

"Kevin!" I screamed as he opened the door. I hugged him tightly. "Kevin, I'm so sorry about everything," I sobbed.

"ABout what?" Kevin said angrily.

"About everyone being in love with me and causing drama for you, and for destroying your house, and my dad throwing a plate at you!" I said, crying. "Now please let me in, I'm going through hard times, ok?"

Kevin sighed. "When I got shot Avril… I had a near death experience. Now I feel very close to God, and I have found religion. ALso I have amnesia I don't remember anything we did at the party, or ever being in love with you. And God as my witness," he said sadly.

I leapt into his arms. "Woah, what the fuck man," Kevin said, pushing me away. "Girl, back the hell up, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Kevin, you can fall in love with me all over again!" I sobbed. "Please! I love you so much, and I miss you so much! I really need to talk to someone right now, Kevin I got raped at your party and Eddy found out!"

"WHat?" Kevin said surprisedly. "Oh my God. Come inside, little lamb, we can discuss your sins," I nodded sadly as I went inside his house.

"Oh Kevin, so much has happened," I sobbed. "I feel like it's all my fault!"

"Jesus forgives all sins," said Kevin. I looked up at him hopefully. "Jesus,"

"Really? Oh Kevin, I love you!" I sobbed, hugging and kissing him. Soon he was kissing my back. he took off my cute purple shirt with pale blue accents, and then my matching see-through bra. He kissed my nipples. which were like cherry blossom petals. Soon, we were rolling around on the floor and… you know…


	23. The Curse of Love

"Kevin, Kevin I love you!" I screamed.

"I know, God!" Kevin said. "Oh and it's all coming back to me… like a montage of flashes… Avril, you are just as amazing as I remembered you!"

"You too, Kevin!" I sighed. Soon we were lying on the floor naked, hugging eachother. For once my life was peaceful…

"I no longer feel guilty about being raped," I said softly. "Or ruining your house, or any of the other stuff that's happened… I feel free… finally free,"

"That's the spirit," Kevin said, stroking my back gently. "My love…"  
Suddenly there was someone banging the door! I got up,startled and answered it…

I opened the door, shocked. It was Eddy! He was panting, and looked beaten up and filthy. The sky blue, ruffled silk shirt he was wearing was all torn up and unbuttoned so you could see his toned, muscular, tanned, oiled and completely hairless chest. I blushed.

"Eddy, what's wrong!" I cried, hugging him.

He parted his sweet ips to speak but all that came out was tears. "Avril," he sobbed. "Avril I found Ed,"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got revenge for you," he said, crying. "But in the meantime he… he…"  
"He what?" I asked seriously.

"He raped me," Eddy whispered, shaking uncontrollably.


	24. Secrets Shame

"Oh no!" I chocked, and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Oh god Eddy, oh no! I'm so sorry… this is all my fault! I ruin everything see?!"

"No you don't," Eddy said, looking at me in the eye with his sea green eyes, two spherical emerald orbs, like gemstones. "It's not your fault. I was a fool to think I could make things right… your life has been so damaged, how could I ever think that I alone would have the strength to repair it and everything,"

"You're right Eddy," I sighed, holding him close. "But you tried, baby. You tried good,"

"I love you," he whimpered. "And nothing can and will ever change that. Not even the both of us getting raped by ed,"

"Eddy, you got raped!?" Kevin gasped. He ran towards us and pulled us into his home.

"Shh shh shh, sit down," He said as we sat down onto his chairs. "Now tell me your sins,"

"Hey, what are you doing at Kevin's house anyway…?" Eddy said suspiciously, raising and eyebrow.

"I dunno," I said quickly under my breath.

"We were having rough sex," Kevin said proudly.

"KEVIN!" I shouted, tears of embarrassment welling in my sparkling eyes. I was also blushing.

"What?" Kevin said. "It is part of my religion to be honest, always and forever, a men!"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Eddy cried, and he started crying hystericly. "I sacrificed soooo damn much for you, and then I find out you slept with… with…. with Kevin!"

"It's a funny coincidence, actually," Kevin nodded. "Cause that's also what made Double D kill himself,"

"KEVIN!" I shouted, gasping for air.


	25. Love is a Battlefield -Pat Benetar

Eddy said nothing, only stared at him in shock and depression. He started trembling all over and hot tears poured from his blue eyes. (his eye color changes depending on his mood, just like mine do) "God damn it," Eddy said with clenched teeth.

"Don't say God's name in vain, you motherfucker!" Kevin shouted. He lunged at eddy and started pulling at his long blonde hair. Soon they were rolling around in a fist fight.

"NO KEVEIN NO!" I cried, sobbing. I fell into a fetal position and started bawling.

"I'll fucking kill you you son of a bitch!" Eddy gasped as Kevin strangled him. "You took my woman AND my man-woman, I loved them both so dearly you fucking bastard you!"

"That is IT!" Kevin screamed, letting go of eddy. "I'll be right back!"  
"Eddy are you ok!" I screamed, rushing to his side.

"No I'm not ok you… you… oh I can't say it, I'm just not evil enough," He started sobbing. "None of this is your fault, I love you so much, that's all,"

"I love you too," I sighed. "But it is my fault! I ruin everything! I am so ugly and fat!"

"No you aren't, no effing way girl," Eddy said sweetly. "You are the most beautiful girl I know, with the nicest body, too"

"Thank you, Eddy," I sighed happily.

Suddenly, I gased. Kevin came back!

"I Still have that weapon collection in my refridgerator," He said, holding a gun.

"Kevin NO!" I cried.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy said, getting up. "Well FUCK you Kevin!"

"Strong words to say to a guy with a gun in his hands," he said. "I can take a life, in fact… it wouldn't even be the first time ha ha!"

"Kevin, what are you saying?!" I gasped.

"I was in the army a few years ago," he said. "They trained me to kill people. So I did! I was their secret weapon... God bless America."

"Kevin, that must have been so hard!" I screamed.

"It was kind of," kevin sighed. He started crying. "I break down whenever I relive those memories… the millions of suffering children, dying as I killed them!"

"Kevin, I don't even care about your stupid army," Eddy said. "Because… because I have a secret weapon, too!"

Kevin and I gasped, then looked at eachother. His crimson eyes reflected my delicate face, and I was reminded of our intense love for each other.


	26. Return of an Old Freind

"Kevin, little did you know that my mother was actually a… a…" Eddy looked very important, suddenly. "An angel!"

I gasped. "Oh Eddy, no wonder you're so graceful!" I cried, and I ran up to hug him. He pushed me away…

"Eddy, why?!" I said tearfully.

"You'll see," Eddy said. "ANyway, so like I was saying, I am half angle… I have large white wings that come out whenever I want them to, and can fly. I also have a special power!" He put his hands together and suddenly they glowed an angelic light. I gasped, in awe of the beautiful.

"Angle…. BEAM!" He yelled, and the light shot out of his hands like a lazer.

"Oh yeah?!" Kevin asked, cocking his gun. "Well take this!" And suddenly he fired his gun many times.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, running inbetween the two attacks. "Eddy, Kevin, why must you fight! I love you both with all my heart, why can't you accept that and just love me anyway?! I mean oh my God, please end this madness! It has to stop! I love you both, I love you!"

"Avril, NOOOOO!" Kevin and Eddy screamed.

I thought I was going to die, but theeeeen…

A mysterious stranger grabbed me just in time, and pushed me out of the way. Then he took Kevin and Eddy and moved them out of the way of the angel beam and the bullets. He was very graceful, muscular, thin, and then it hit me… EDD!


	27. Shocking Twists

AN: Hope you're having fun... I hope my story isn't too crazy for some of you, it just seemed like the most sense to me at the time I wrote it... every time I try to change it, it's not as good. I was actually crying during this part... enjoy

"Edd!" I said, crying tears of joy. "Edd you're alive somehow!"

"I've been alive the whole time, duh," Edd said.

"What!" I gasped, in shock. "But Edd, how could this be!?"

Edd smiled. "Because… because…"

"Yeah?" I said, still crying.

"CAUSE YOU GOT PUNK'D!" Edd shouted, pointing at me.

"What the hell!?" I gasped.

"That can't be true!" Eddy said, tears streaming down his face. "Because… because I saw you're angle in my dream!"

"I Punk'd you, too!" Edd said.

"That's not funny Edd," I sobbed. "We all missed you so much, I loved you.. Eddy loved you, he is so upset that he can't even talk right now! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED EDD?! Can't you SEE what your doing to us, you heartless bastard!"

"I… I…" Edd burst into tears. "You're right! Oh god I'm so sorry… the one time in ym life I actually enjoy myself and I hurt everyone! Now I know how you feel!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I shouted punching him in the gut.

"No Avril stop, he's been through enough!" Eddy cried, rushing to Edd's side. He kissed Edd on the lips.

"EDDY!" I screamed, crying.

"I love you too," Eddy sobbed, kissing me, too.

"Eddy… Eddy how could you, she's my woman!" Edd shouted. "God I leave for a week or so and already you've replaced me with the man I wanted to replace! What the fuck!"

"AHA! So what Avril said was right!" Eddy shouted.

Edd looked at me dismayed and heartbroken. "You TOLD HIM!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, running up to kiss him. Then Eddy got jealous and started kissing me. I blushed.

"Hey hey, hey I want in on this," Kevin said, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me neck. Then he leaned over and kissed… EDD?!


	28. Evil Returns

We all had sex together! and it was the most amazing experience of my young life. When I woke up in the middle of the floor, I was shocked to see that all three of them were gone!

Suddenly, I something crashed threw the window- someone threw a china plate at the window! It fell onto the floor and shattered… but attached to it was a note! It said:  
"Dear Avril:

I can't believe you slept with all these guys! WTF! Your mother and I are very pissed! I have taken thse three as hostages, and you'll have to pay ransom if you want them back alive, you bitch!

Love,  
Dad"

"No dad, NO!" I screamed.

"Yes dad, YES!" My dad screamed, and I gasped- he was right behind me!  
"DAD I HATE YOU, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "OH DAD, WHY!"

"I don't know, but I DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN BIG FUCKING TROUBLE, MISSY!" he screamed. "Those boys are DEAD!"

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Oh nO!"

"They aren't dead yet!" He shouted angrily.

"How much is the ransom!" I demanded, crossing my arms and putting my hands on my hips. "How much is it, you bastard!"

My dad glared at me. "A million dollars," he said. I gasped, covering my mouth with me hand.

"You know I don't have that, Dad!" I sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? SELL MY SOUL?! Oh wait, I don't have one, because you FUCKING CRUSHED IT!"

My dad gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, in shock. "Too fucking bad," he snarled. "Take it or leave it,"

"FINE dad, I'll fucking take it!" I screamed, then I left in tears. How was I going to make that much money? Knowing that my three true loves were in danger was enough to make me cry hystericly, my brain as unhappy and hopeless as my soul.


	29. Money can't Buy Love

I ran as fast as I could back to my house and there was my mom, in the corner crying her eyes out. I started crying.

"Mom, I need a million dollars or else my Dad's going to kill Edd, Eddy and Kevin!" I sobbed.

My mom looked up at me and wiped my tears away. "Oh my beloved daughter…" she sobbed.

"Please mom…" I begged, knowing that it was hopeless. My fragile heart was breaking, and soon it would shatter into a million pieces, but not into a million dollars like I wished it would. My life was so hopeless! I started crying, covering my face with my hands.

"Daughter… there's something you should kno," my mom said suddenly. I gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're grandmother was… really rich. In her will she said to give you all of her money when you turned 18. But since this is an emergency, I'll let you have it now."

"OMG!" I squealed. "How much is it?!"

"1 million dollars," my mom smiled, and I ran up and hugged her so tightly, crying tears of joy. "Oh my God," I said. "I could buy my own house with that! A house with with a pool!"

My mom nodded and handed me the suitcase full of money. "I hope I've been a good mother to you. I love you so much, dear," she sobbed.

"Look at all this money!" I screamed, opening the suitcase and seeing it overflow. "Holy fucking shit mom!"

Excitedly I slammed the suitcase back and ran with it out of the house and into the culdesac. My life was finally turning around!

Suddenly a china plate flew out of nowhere and almost hit me in the head!

"Oh my God!" I cried, dropping the suitcase. There was another letter attached to the plate!

It read:

"Dear Daughter,

Come over to that Eddy's house and claim your men back, you disgusting whore. And bring the million dollars, ok? Thanks!

Love, Dad"

Even though I had the money, my eyes watered. How could my father be so heartlessly cruel, not to mention like totally crazy? I HATE him! I HATE HIM!


	30. Shark Week

AN: The story is almost over... :( I have a phobia of sharks, which is why I put them in the story. my mom told me it was a bit much, but I don't care. It was the worst thing I could imagine.

Panicking, I ran as fast as I possibly could over to Eddy's house, my delicate legs getting tired out from all the stress. I stopped to fix my hair before going inside. As soon as I saw what was happening, I started bawling.

Edd, Eddy and Kevin were all tied up with a rope that was connected to the ceiling, and were dangling above a giant hole that my dad dug in Eddy's livingroom. The hole was filled with water!

I screamed, shaking and sobbing. "I have your money, you bastard!"

My dad laughed insanely and evilly. "Give it to me," he breathed.

"Alright, geez" I said. I looked up hopelessly at my 3 loves. Their eyes were wide with extreme fear, and they were gagged with duck tape. I could barely stand to see them this way.

I threw the suitcase at my dad. "Just take the million dollars, but the rest is mine, ok?" I said.

"Screw you!" my dad screamed, and grabbed the whole suitcase full of money. "This is what you get for sleeping with men at your age, daughter. This is payback!"

"No dad, NOOOO!" I screamed.

"WOAH, LOOK AT ALL THAT MONEY!" Eddy screamed.

"Shut up or I'll do something drastic!" my dad shouted, then suddenly he blew a whistle.

"What was that?" I cried in terror.

"Oh it was nothing… except that I just summoned my VENOMOUS SHARKS!" he cried.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried. Suddenly a gigantic shark leaped out fo the water and tired to bite off Edd's foot. he tried to scream but he couldn't. I started crying and sobbing hystericly. How could my father have stooped so low?

"I can't believe you've done this!" I shouted in dispear.

Suddenly I felt it… the power… coming over me! I started crying in joy- for one I was thanking Jesus for brinigng me this power at just this moment… for once, my pathetic life didn't seem so pathetic!

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Dad?" I said cleverly, my body radiationing with power. I flew over the pit and punched my dad in the crotch, then kicked his face. I kicked him like so hard that his face went down his throat and into his stomach, then he threw himself up in a pool of blood and feces!

My eyes narrowed. But I wasn't done yet!


	31. The End?

AN: Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means so much to me to be able to share this accoplishment with everybody. I hope you like the ending!

My three loves watched in horror as I took the poisonous shark out of the water and threw it at my dad! It exploded as soon as it hit him! We could barely see from the smoke but I quickly untied my friends and carried them outside to safety.

First I ripped the duck tape off of Eddy. He kissed me passionately.

Then I ripped the duck tape off of Edd, and he hugged me and kissed me.

Finally I ripped the duck tape off of Kevin, who did the same thing as the above two. Our tounges left and danced inside our cavernous mouths.

"Thank GOD you're all ok!" I sobbed, bursting into tears. They all hugged me and comforted me.

"Thank you so much for saving us" Kevin sighed with happiness.

"it was nothing," I said humbly. "My dad does this stuff all the time,"

"But you don't have to worry about him anymore!" Edd cried. "He's sooooo dead!"

"yeah!" Eddy said, kissing me on the cheek. "It must suck not having a father figure anymore, but don't be sad please… our combined love will make up for all the love he never gave you!"

"Oh Eddy that's so sweet…." I sighed, finally I wasn't unhappy with everything! "Look I have this great idea!" I said excitedly.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"I just inherited 2 billion dollars from my grandma… why don't I buy a mansion, and we can all live together?"

"Oh my fucking god…" Edd gasped. "That's the best idea I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Let's do it!" Kevin giggled. "I'd be honored to live with the girl I love,"

"Me too!" Eddy squealed. "So anyway, lets go house shopping!"

"Ok!" I said excitedly. "But before we do that…"

Sudden;y I leaned over and kissed Edd, Eddy n' Kevin on the mouth. Then we started taking off our clothes and did it… right in the cul de sac!

"I love you all sooo much!" I whispered afterward, all of us lying out on the street and staring at the beautiful sky. Beautiful like my life!

It was begining to feel like home.

the end!

PS Sequel coming VERY soon! look forward to it!


End file.
